Calling Doctor From Hell
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Bella gets sick while Carlisle is unavailable to take care of her. Edward takes her to the hospital, thinking he will get a professional doctor. But it turns out to be much worse than that. This actually happened to me, so have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This actually happened to me. I just had to write it down! I hope you find it funny and infuriating at the same time :) This is all in Bella's POV. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I only drive them insane!**

Today was one of those days where I seriously wished that I was a vampire. The wedding was in just a couple of weeks. Charlie knew about it . . . hell, everyone in Forks knew about it. That was the talk of the town. The Cullen/Swan wedding was the main topic of conversation on the entire Olympic Peninsula - thanks to Alice sending an invitation to everyone on the planet. Of course, no one knew that Edward would change me during our honeymoon, so my time to sparkle in the sun was coming. But I wanted it now.

I was sick today.

I would cough every time that I bothered to take a breath, I was shaky and clammy and had a fever, I couldn't even breath out of my nose anymore. It was so congested that I sounded like the Wicked Witch of the West whenever I spoke. It was extremely embarrassing. Especially whenever I spoke with Emmett in earshot.

Edward and the rest of his family were leaning towards bronchitis. I was going along with that as well with the way my lungs felt like they were on fire. Normally, if something hurt or whenever I idiotically burned myself while cooking, I would ask Edward to put his hand on it. His ice cold marble touch was usually the cure for everything. But it's not like I could ask him to stick his hand down my throat to cure the burning-lung effect.

Unfortunately, Edward's father - and my favorite doctor - was at a Port Angeles hospital for a seminar. Therefore, to my extreme disappointment, he was unavailable. _Of all the days to get sick_, I thought bitterly, punishing myself for my stupid immune system.

"Dr. Gerandy is free around 9:00. Get yourself ready, Bella," Alice chirped as she skipped into Edward's room.

Puzzled, I cocked my head to the side. "Dr. Gerandy works the night shift. He doesn't come in during the daytime hours," I said.

Alice smirked. "He does now."

I stared after her. "How does she do it?" I asked Edward who was just getting up from the bed.

He chuckled darkly. "Don't ask me. She may be small, but she is quite irritating. She probably annoyed Dr. Gerandy into insanity. I wouldn't be surprised it he works the daytime hours for the rest of his life."

I coughed and Edward shot me an apologetic look. I pretended I didn't notice it and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. "I don't want to go to the doctor's. You've been to medical school. Diagnose me."

He laughed. "But I don't have the authority to prescribe you anything if you need medication."

I rolled my eyes. "You've broken the law many times before this. Only this time, I'm telling you to. You have my full permission to break the law. So, give me some drugs, doc."

"I think you have gotten so sick that now you are delirious. You're beyond my help, Bella," he said with a playful smile.

"Dang it," I muttered. He laughed and helped me stand up. I groaned once I was completely vertical. "Being sick is such a pain." My head began to spin and pound. Little dots covered my vision as the blood drained from my head, making me dizzy. I had been lying down for a full day, never moving; now the dizziness was more intense than it had been originally. Ugh, it was utter misery.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You'll be at the doctor's soon enough," he replied with a smirk. He scooped me up in his arms, so quickly that I missed the swift movement. Or maybe I was just too tired to notice.

We were downstairs in a millisecond. My head spun around more severely than a minute ago. I groaned as I felt my heart thump painfully in my ears. Or maybe it was my brain; like a clock ticking inside of it just before it would explode inside of my skull. He set me down on my feet; my head continued to spin and I swayed, nearly falling over.

Edward sighed. "I'm carrying you to the car."

"No, I can walk," I croaked. He ignored me. He picked me up into his arms as if I was as light as a feather, and stepped out into the rain. I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas.

I gasped, completely mortified, and Edward panicked. "What's wrong?" he asked, frantic.

"I'm in my pajamas! I can't go out in public like this!"

He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "You scared me. I thought it was something important." He glanced sideways at me, his expression playful. "Bella, you're sick. You can go into a doctor's office wearing pajamas. Carlisle sees his patients do it all the time."

"I look terrible!" I exclaimed. My teeth weren't brushed, my hair was in a huge and tangled mess, I was in beaten up sweats. I was definitely a sight to see.

Edward opened the passenger's side door and set me down in the seat. He buckled my seatbelt for me and kissed me on the cheek. "I think you look beautiful."

I felt my cheeks turn hot with the blush. "Gee, thanks," I muttered. He laughed and got into the driver's side. And then he drove off.

Once we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, I sighed, really regretting even letting him carry me down the stairs. As I thought about it, I hardly argued when Alice said I had a doctor's appointment. I rolled my eyes, internally scolding myself; maybe Edward was right. I _was_ delirious.

"Do you need me to carry you into the doctor's office, too?" Edward asked. His tone was mocking, but I knew that if I asked him to, then he would have no problem with it.

I shook my head. "I think I'll be okay." I opened the car door for myself and stood up. I swayed as my head pounded again. Edward was standing next to me with an amused expression on his face.

I blushed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said as I held my hands up like a child ready to be picked up. He laughed and lifted me up in his arms again. I yawned hugely and laid my head on his shoulder. The cold from his skin helped my head quite a lot, even though I wasn't even directly touching him. He carried me into the waiting room, and at this point, I didn't care if people stared at me.

He sat down in a chair with me on his lap.

I shivered as a chill ran up my spine. I wasn't cold, in fact, I was burning up. But Edward thought it was his fault. He got ready to set me down on the seat next to him, but I grabbed onto his shirt. "I'm not cold. I'm just sick."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's my weak immune systems fault. Stupid immune system," I muttered. That cheered him up. He laughed.

It took maybe two minutes for a doctor to come into the room and say my name. I was so relieved. I just wanted to get this over with. We were led into a small room with sea foam green walls. A salmon pink examining table was set against the west wall. It smelled of alcohol and rubber gloves. The fact that I could smell anything at all with my stuffy nose was amazing. The smells were very strong; they burned my eyes.

I sat down on the exam table while Edward took a seat in a chair on the other end of the room. And then, a lady walked in the room holding a clipboard. Edward looked just as confused as I was. Last time I checked, Dr. Gerandy was a man.

This woman was very thin. She was in a soft pink colored sweater that hung over her black dress pants perfectly. Her hair was a light brown and was very thin as well. It was straighter than mine, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"Where is Dr. Gerandy?" Edward asked in a perfectly polite tone.

The woman smiled in his direction. "He couldn't come in to see her. He let me take over for him." The lady held her hand out to me. "Hello, my name is Dr. Umbridge. And I am a resident here a Forks Hospital."

Edward looked bewildered as she spoke. I didn't know how I felt about a doctor in training examining me. I didn't think Edward was too happy about it either. Hesitantly, I took her hand and she shook it up and down. What a rocky hand shake. Then she dropped my hand, and wiped her fingers on her pants. I felt one blush blend into the next. My clammy hands.

"So, what may I ask is wrong with you?" she asked, coming over with a thermometer in her hand. She patted my cheek and I opened my mouth. She stuck the cold plastic stick under my tongue while Edward spoke up.

"She is extremely congested, she has a sore throat, a headache, a fever that has gone up to about 100.5, and -" Dr. Umbridge held up her hand, silencing him. The thermometer still hadn't beeped, which kept me from speaking up.

"Excuse me, but are you the patient?" the doctor asked.

Edward's eyebrows rose as he took in her stern tone. "You asked her what was wrong while she had a thermometer in her mouth. I think it's kind of hard for her to talk with that thing under her tongue."

Dr. Umbridge put her hands on her hips. "Watch that attitude of yours, young man. Or I might just have to ask you to leave," she warned.

Edward opened his mouth to argue with this crazy lady, but I faked a cough to shut them both up.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, his full attention on me. I nodded, the thermometer bouncing up and down in my mouth. Then, finally it beeped.

Dr. Umbridge took it out and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Almost 102." Then, she sighed. "So, what are your symptoms?" I heard Edward take a deep breath from his frustration.

I cleared my throat. "Everything he said was right."

Dr. Umbridge shrugged and began pacing around the room with her hands behind her back. This woman was insane.

"How's your flow?" the doctor blurted out. Edward buried his face in his hands and began to shake. With laughter? I didn't even know what this lady meant.

"Flow?"

"Menstruation," she explained. I know that I turned a deep scarlet color, even with my fever. Edward wouldn't look up at me as he heard the silence. I did see that his lips were pressed tight together. I suppressed a groan. He was trying not to laugh at me!

"N-Normal," I stuttered.

The doctor walked up to me and began checking my arms. She ran her hands up and down my shoulders, poking and prodding. What the hell? When you feel this bad, you would want a doctor to come in, say you have some virus, and then give you meds to fix it. Not feel you up.

That wasn't the case with this lunatic woman.

"You sure do bruise easily," Dr. Umbridge commented.

"I fall a lot," I confessed.

Then, the doctor took a step back with a serious expression. "Honey, I think you might be anemic."

Edward wasn't laughing anymore. He looked furious. He stood up in his chair, making it knock up against the wall. "Are you saying that she is coughing, she has a fever, and she is congested because she has _anemia_?"

"Of course there is more than that!" Dr. Umbridge exclaimed. She shook her head in disbelief as she turned back to me. She took out her stethoscope and began sliding it up and down my back. I took deep breaths when she asked me to. Then, without my permission, she lifted my shirt right over my head and threw it to the side. I was so mortified that I couldn't even look at Edward. I was in pajamas and didn't bother wearing a bra. I was half-naked in front of this strange and unusual lady. How embarrassing . . .

She continued to listen to my breathing from the front of my chest for almost a full minute. Then, she threw my sweat shirt back to me. I yanked it over my head as soon as possible.

"Have you ever had any issues in Gym?" she asked.

"Not too much. I fall down a lot, but that's it."

The doctor sniffed and straighted her pink sweater. "Well, I think you have allergy-induced asthma."

"I don't have asthma," I argued. "I don't smoke, I'm never even around smoke, and my allergies don't normally bother me like this. That's why I am here." I said each word very slowly, hoping that somehow, someway, this lady would get what we were trying to get across to her.

"Well, your allergies are bothering you now. It's allergy-induced."

Edward dropped his head into his hands while my jaw proceeded to hang open. Then, he sighed, and I bit my lip, hoping nothing bad would happen. "Alright. I think this visit is over," he said in a cool, but still somehow polite, voice.

Dr. Umbridge straightened up, her chin jutting out arrogantly. "I'm not through with her examination. You can't go anywhere while I am in the middle of it."

I shook my head, my jaw still hanging open. What was wrong with this woman? She was absolutely insane.

And I just wanted to go home.

To hell with a little virus. This was worse and more humiliating that nearly coughing up a lung with everyone staring at you.

Compared to this, I could learn to live with coughing.

**A/N: Yes, this did actually happen to me. And it gets worse! But I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I'm shocked with the response that I got. 21 reviews! Amazing! Yes, this really did happen to me, and I know some of you are already pretty dumbfounded, but it really does get worse. And also, some of you did pick up on the name of the doctor. I didn't use her real name, but my doctor kept clearing her throat and wore pink and a lot of rings. So, I named her Dr. Umbridge after Harry Potter's Dolores Umbridge. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed this!**

"Look, I don't have asthma." I tried my best to make my voice sound stern, but sounding like a chipmunk certainly didn't help.

Dr. Umbridge clasped her hands behind her back and began pacing back and forth across the room, a smile on her face. She sighed and shook her head, her wispy hair "Who is the doctor here?"

Not her. She was just a resident. Not a qualified doctor. And by the look on Edward's face, I could tell that his thoughts were on the same track as mine. In response, I snapped my mouth shut, not planning on answering that question. I didn't want to come across as rude. Well, more rude. I pretended to daydream as she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. I sniffed.

"Did you hear me?" she asked. I sniffed again, and looked up at the ceiling, a fake look of pensiveness on my face. She let out an angry and frustrated sigh. "Pardon me, but I really have to interrupt your dizzy daydream."

Dizzy daydream? Alright, out of all of the things that were wrong with me, dizzy was definitely not one of them. And if I ended up dizzy at all in this office, it would be because of this crazy woman. Edward seemed amused by my reaction. His entertainment was watching me. At this point, I was glad to distract him.

"Annabelle, may I see you outside for a moment?"

Edward's teeth clenched together. "It's _Bella_," he snapped.

"Sorry," she sighed as she walked out into the hallway to wait for me. She didn't sound sorry at all. Which only made Edward even more furious.

Instead of going straight outside to talk to the woman alone, I crept over to Edward, a smile on my face. "Maybe she will look down at that damn clipboard, giving me a chance to run for it. Wish me luck!" I whispered. Edward cracked a smile, and I heard him laugh just before I walked out of the room.

Oddly enough, Dr. Umbridge was staring down at her clipboard. How ironic. I eyed the end of the hallway, deliberating. Edward would hear me take off, maybe I should . . .

"Shut the door, please?" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and gritted my teeth instead. I turned around and shut poor Edward in the room all by himself. I waved at him before the edge of the door came into contact with the frame. It's not like shutting this wooden door would keep him from hearing our conversation. By the way things had been going so far, I knew that he would be listening in intently.

With a defeated sigh, I turned back towards the doctor. "Now, Bella. I want you to answer this question as honestly as possible." I stared back at her, waiting. "Look, honey." I internally cringed at her fake endearment. "Is there anything going on at home that you would like to tell me about?"

I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping. "What do mean by that?" I had a clue what she really was talking about, but I didn't dare say it aloud. She had to say it first for Edward to hear.

"Well, you haven't smiled once during this entire visit. You look so miserable."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you saying that you think I am depressed!?" I shrieked.

Dr. Umbridge pursed her lips and nodded. "It's a very strong possibility." She has got to be kidding me.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I am not depressed."

"Are you sure? You have looked so unhappy ever since I walked into the room."

"I am sick! How else do you think I would look!? Did you expect me to be jumping up and down yelling, 'Yay, I don't feel well!' during this whole visit?" I snapped.

Dr. Insane looked down at her clipboard again. She clicked her pen and began scribbling something down. "Possibly bipolar," she muttered to herself as the pen scratched across the paper.

"I'm not bipolar either," I said.

"You may go back inside, Isabella." My teeth gritted together as I stomped back into the room, feeling my cheeks heat up from an angry blush. Edward was wide-eyed as he saw me hop back onto the table, muttering incoherently under my breath. Luckily, the doctor didn't come back into the room.

"She thinks you are depressed and bipolar?" he asked, bewildered.

"Don't forget anemic and asthmatic," I sighed. "I honestly don't get it. I come in here to get better, not to feel worse and frustrated."

Edward smiled. "Well, the doctor isn't looking. We could make a run for it if you would like."

"Please!" And then I hopped down, my head throbbing. I yawned hugely as I walked over to the door with Edward right behind me. I poked my head out into the hallway, checking to see if the coast was clear. It was.

I sighed in relief as I walked towards the exit, hand-in-hand with Edward. As soon as my hand wrapped around the knob, someone cleared their throat behind us. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine as he picked up on who it was. We were so close to getting out of this hell hole! Now I'm depressed.

"Where do you think you two are going?" she snapped, her voice cold. Her tone had lost that fake politeness in the duration of our stay. Things just kept getting worse and worse . . . and worse. I wondered what on earth could happen next.

"I needed to use the restroom," I lied.

She cocked an eyebrow. "The bathroom is in the other direction."

Damn.

We had been caught red handed . . . or clammy handed. Either way, our escape had failed. I walked back into the room, my shoulders slouched. I didn't get up on the exam table this time. I didn't like that rubbery fabric on the top, and I definitely didn't like the lack of cushion. I sat down on Edward's lap, and of course, he was harder than the cheap table.

But I preferred this spot over that rubbery piece of junk.

"Now, I need you to take this." She sat a small paper on the arm of the chair and gave me a pen. I stared at her, confused. "It's a test for you to take. This will help me determine if you are asthmatic or not." I looked at Edward. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his jaw clenched tight. He might even be more angry than I am at this point.

I snatched the piece of paper, an idea in mind. I didn't plan on answering any of these truthfully. And then maybe, just maybe, this woman would prescribe me some proper medication and I could get out of here. I circled random answers for each of the questions, not reading them. I handed the paper back to Dr. Umbridge and she skimmed over it.

She sighed. "I'm afraid you are asthmatic."

"She is not!" Edward growled. "I would have picked up on any wheezing or . . . oh, I don't know . . . _asthma attacks_!"

Dr. Umbridge cleared her throat and pretended not to hear him. "I'll be right back." I looked at Edward, eyes wide and excited. A chance to escape! But, just before the lady walked out, she whipped around and glared at us. "And don't you dare go anywhere." And then the door shut, and I could have sworn I heard it lock.

"Now, we're her prisoners!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air in exasperation.

Edward laughed. "I can break the door if you need me to."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I don't think that's necessary. I feel bad enough being this woman's prisoner. Imagine how bad I would feel if you became a jail's prisoner for vandalism."

He knew I had a point.

A few more minutes of mindless plans to escape running through my mind went by. I even thought about Edward leaping out of the window, but there was one problem. There were no windows in this room. So, I guess this could be considered solitary confinement. A windowless, depressing, solitary confinement.

Doctor's office style.

The door opened, and Edward's eyes widened. I thought it would be Dr. Insane, but it wasn't. It was another doctor. And she was holding a small, plastic basket in her right hand. In it, were small test tubes. I held my breath as I realized what was going on.

"Hi, honey," the lady greeted. "I need some of your blood to test if you're anemic." She spoke to me as if I was a two-year-old. Which made me ten times more furious.

"I'm not anemic!" I practically yelled. Edward still hadn't moved. We really needed to get out of here. I didn't want to know what would happen while this nurse was taking blood from me.

"Do you want to stay there? Or do you want to go to the exam table?"

"I want to go home! I am not anemic! I am not asthmatic! But that doctor is insane!"

"I can't do anything about the staff, sweetie. But I do need to do my job," she said as she knelt down next to me, rubbing alcohol now in hand.

"I'm not doing it! I don't want you poking me for no reason!"

Edward sighed. "Taking blood from her really isn't necessary," he said as calmly as possible.

The nurse looked slightly confused for a moment, and then recovered. "I'm just doing my job." Edward and I stayed completely still, glaring at her with different intensities in our looks. And then, the nurse gave in. "Alright, fine. You don't have to do this."

I was so happy that I could have thrown my arms around the lady in a vice tight hug. But that was Emmett's job, not mine. And it would have been weird anyway. "Thank you," Edward said, and there was unmistakable relief in his voice.

The lady turned on her heel and walked out of the room. I let my head fall back on Edward's shoulder. "Ugh, that was a close one."

"I know," Edward replied, possibly even more relieved than I was.

Dr. Umbridge came stomping into the room. I pretended that she wasn't there just to annoy her. She let out an angry sigh at my response. "You should have let the lady take your blood. Now your anemia is going to get worse because you wouldn't test for it," she snapped.

I felt Edward smile against my hair. "Watch your tone with her." I had to suppress a giggle. This was his time to get back at Dr. Insane. At first, it was Edward who was upset, and this lady would warn him about his attitude. An attitude that he didn't even have. Just thinking back about it made me angry.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Umbridge asked, astounded.

"You heard me. Now, I think this visit is over." He ignored her protests as he carried me out of the room. She yelled for us to come back, but Edward never turned.

**A/N: Unfortunately, I did have to get blood taken. Three whole test tubes full! And I didn't get to leave early :( But at least Bella did! I am writing the Epilogue right now, so that should be up very soon! Review!**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update!**

**Bella POV:**

It had been two days since my hellish doctor's visit. It had turned out to be a completely unnecessary thing as Carlisle ended up coming back from his seminar early. He diagnosed me in a heartbeat - and he didn't even touch me, let alone take my shirt off and throw it carelessly across the room. It was bronchitis, just as everyone else had predicted. He prescribed me with some huge white pill that I needed to take three times a day after every meal. I would swallow that gigantic pill instead of going back to that doctor's office any day.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked me as I greeted everyone downstairs after a long and refreshing nap.

"A lot better," I replied with a grin. My voice had returned to it's normal pitch - no more Wicked Witch of the West. That was something I enjoyed the most about getting better. Example one: Emmett couldn't laugh at me anymore because I sounded like a chipmunk. For some reason, it looked like he missed me having the high-pitched voice; it gave him something else to tease me about.

I sat down in between Edward and Alice, who was smirking about something I didn't even want to know about. Jasper was looking at her with the strangest expression; he didn't understand what was going on in her little head either. Edward, who usually knew everything when it came to his family, was also completely clueless. He was looking at her with one eyebrow raised, like she was absolutely insane or something.

"I'm going to go and get the mail." Everyone stared after her in shock and surprise. The Cullens never recieved mail; only monthly bills and an occasional advertisement to a modeling agency or for life insurance. But those times were very rare.

Alice stepped outside into the soft drizzle and shut the front door behind her. As soon as the door came in contact with it's frame, I asked, "What was that all about?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't have a clue. She's just thinking about the mailbox." He frowned. "I can always tell when she is hiding something. I should be used to it by now, but this is particularly infuriating."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Esme said as she came in from the kitchen. "Just Alice being Alice." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bella, are you hungry? There's a bacon and cheese omelet ready for you if you are in the mood."

I smiled. "I'd love an omelet. Thank you." I got up and hurried into the kitchen, suddenly feeling starved. I grabbed the fork off of the plate and immediately dug in. The cheese was at the perfect temperature, and the bacon melted in my mouth; just the right amount of crisp to it. "This is wonderful, Esme," I called into the living room.

"Thank you, Bella," she replied. I could hear the smile in her voice.

Edward came up behind me and made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat as he eyed my plate. I rolled my eyes. "It's no mountain lion, but _I_ think my breakfast is just delicious." He threw me a disapproving look. I smiled angelically at him; he couldn't hold the unhappy expression on his face.

He tilted his head towards the front door as a laugh - like wind chimes - came from outside. I heard the front door open, and Alice was still laughing when she stepped back inside. "Bella!" she called in a sing-song voice. "I think this is for you."

Why am I getting mail? "Is it from Renee?" I mused.

"Nope."

"Well are you sure that they have the right Bella Swan?"

"Just come and get your mail, Bella!" Alice whined. I sighed, unhappy to put my breakfast down. I reached for the small packet of mail in Alice's hand. And it was, of course, addressed to me. There were two small cylinder shapes inside of the manila envelope. My curiosity grew as I got ready to open it.

Edward put his hand over mine to stop me. "Allow me." He took the envelope, handing me the fork. "You just eat your breakfast." I shrugged and went back to my omelet.

Alice stood behind Edward to get a better look at whatever was in the envelope. She knew what was inside of it; I could tell by the extremely amused expression on her pixie face. There was a loud ripping noise as the top of the envelope was torn off.

"I don't believe it!" Edward shouted. "The nerve of that woman . . ."

"What is it?" I asked around a bite of my omelet.

"It's a bill for your check-up. We supposedly owe her 3,000 dollars." His eyes skimmed over the piece of pink paper. "She is charging us extra for the blood test that you didn't even take, the little meaningless quiz for the asthma that you don't have, and for these." He held up his hand, holding to pill bottles with my name on them.

"What are those for?"

"One is for your non-existent anemia." He looked at the other one. "And these are anti-depressants." He shook his head in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand out for the pill bottles. "May I?" Edward stared at me, completely dumbfounded. Hesitantly, he dropped the little orange bottles into my palm. I aimed carefully, and then hurled them into the trashcan across the room. With a muffled _thunk_, they both made it in. A perfect shot.

**A/N: Quite a few people have been sending me some reviews with questions, so, instead of answering each one, I will just clear some things up here :) Some question that have been being asked: **

**1. Did that really happen to you?  
~Oh, yes. This was based purely on my experience. All the way down to that woman taking my shirt off and throwing it across the room.**

**2. Did you get the pills in the envelope? And was your bill that high?  
~I did not get the pills themselves. I ended up getting the little paper, prescribing certain medications to me. Then, the bill: it was not that high, but it was higher than it normally would have been for a casual doctor's visit. **

**3. Did you report that doctor?  
~Sadly, I didn't. I didn't feel the need to frame her because she is only a beginner. Plus, I would never end up seeing her again because she was not a qualified doctor. She was a resident; they travel from office to office, trying out different techniques in different places.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
